


Bad Habit

by meg_renX



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Burnplay, Cigarettes, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gangbang, Hand & Finger Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, No Aftercare, Overstimulation, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rough Oral Sex, Slapping, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_renX/pseuds/meg_renX
Summary: You're at a club with your best friends, Rey and Kaydel, and all night men have been buying you drinks. You notice three in particular who keep staring at you. Those three men become six and they invite you back to their private lounge to have some fun. After Kaydel gets sick and Rey takes her home, you take on the guys and go with them. You find out there's a seventh man: the boss. When you see him, you're done for and you know it. Next thing you know, you're getting fucked by six men at once, only to be absolutely destroyed by the seventh. By Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Knights of Ren & Reader, Knights of Ren/Reader, Knights of Ren/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. One

The loud dance music blasted your ear drums as you danced uncontrollably on the dance floor, drink in hand, grinding on your two best friends. You smelled of worn-off perfume and cheap liquor, mixed with sweat and all the serotonin you could have asked for.

It was Friday night in July, almost 11pm and you and your best friends were just getting started.

"I'm gonna go get another drink! You want one?" Rey yelled over the pulsing bass.

"Duh bitch!" You screamed back, smiling.

"Me too!" Kaydel shouted from behind you.

You were sandwiched in between the two of them, Rey in front and Kaydel behind you. That was how it was every weekend. The three of you danced and got drunk off whatever guys, or girls, would buy for the three of you.

You guys have never been to this club before, it was further away from your shared condo, but someone recommended it to you and you were never one to pass down an opportunity with alcohol involved.

Rey leaned in and gave you a kiss before winking and heading to the bar. You craned your neck back and brought your arm up to hold Kaydel's head as you furiously made out with her as the song that was playing reached its peak.

She giggled and pulled away, "Looks like we have an audience babe."

You looked to where she was nodding her head and you saw three men, eye-fucking the two of you. You smiled and blew them a drunken kiss before grinding on Kaydel harder.

Rey came back with your drinks and the three of your cheers'd before nearly gulping them down. These drinks were sweeter than the last round and you were thankful cause you were tired of cheap tequila and vodka shots. The sweet mixed drink exploded on your tongue and the three of you excessively made out with each other as the music played on.

"That was so yummy! Who bought us these?" You yelled at Rey.

She nodded over to the same group of men who'd been staring at you and Kaydel, only now there was two more.

"Those two guys there! With those other three," she squealed, "gorgeous aren't they?"

Kaydel nodded, holding up her drink to salute the guys and you just stared.

Five gorgeous men, two of which had paid for your drinks, the other three had been staring at you making out with Kaydel. Now all five–

Another one walked over to the group, handing a couple of them beers.

 _Holy fuck_.

Six.

Kaydel and Rey were lost in their dancing, now grinding on each other, but you were hypnotized by the group of guys standing in the corner.

Your train of thought quickly changed course as the song switched and Kaydel yanked you back to your regular spot. You quickly forgot about the six men who couldn't keep their eyes off of you three.

Well, you in particular. They thought it might be fun to invite you back to their private lounge, take care of you and fuck you up simultaneously. First, they'd need to get you alone. The other two were the boss' type. But you? Boss man will absolutely devour you.

The night went on and it was about midnight when you had to pee. The three of you went together as always, but Kaydel got sick, throwing up in the toilet and barely moving. Rey, being the mum of the group, called a cab and said she'd wait with Kaydel while you waited outside for the cab.

You went and grabbed water from the bar and gave some to Rey to give Kaydel when she was more coherent. You chugged a glass too before leaving the bathroom and heading to the front to wait for the cab.

As soon as you left the bathroom a pair of hands grabbed your wrist, spinning you around. Before you could punch or spit at whoever was touching you, you recognized it as one of the guys from that group. Your mind started to put together the pieces as you were sobering up. The picture became clearer in your mind and you remembered everything you were thinking as you stared at them.

"Where are your friends love?" He said casually.

You swooned, of course he's fucking British. "Uh in the bathroom, sick. I'm waiting for a cab for us." You looked around. "Where're _your_ friends?" You asked him back.

He smirked and nodded. Then, the other two that were staring at you earlier came up behind you, one walked past you and the other lingered, putting his hand on your waist and leaned down to kiss your cheek softly. You smiled and looked up at him standing behind you. 

"I'm Ap'lek," the one who kissed you said smoothly. He nodded to the one still holding your wrists, "Vic," and to the one standing beside Vic, "Cardo."

You replayed their names in your head, trying to memorize them with the features of their faces. Your mind was fuzzy with adrenalin and leftover alcohol and you couldn't believe this was happening. You felt your cheeks flush at the sight of them, even in the shitty club lighting they were all so hot.

"How about you come and join us? We have a private room, bottle service, _games_... it'll be fun," Vic drawled as he leaned up against the wall.

You weren't sure you heard him right because Ap'lek was kissing your neck gently, his humming making it hard to hear, his lips making it hard to focus.

 _Yes. Yes yes ye_ – "Uh thanks, but my friend she's sick and I–"

Rey came out of the bathroom then, head down as she tried to carry Kaydel on her own, "Hey! The cab says he's here, help me take Kaydel to–" She looked up, "Oh! Hi boys, you mind helping me here?"

You rolled your eyes at her and the three of them snickered as they took Kaydel off Rey's hands. You and Rey started maneuvering your way out the club, pushing and shoving against sweaty people.

"Holy shit bitch, they found you," Rey violently whispered as you walked, looking behind you at the guys hauling Kay.

You scoffed, "So what? I gotta help you and lightweight here," you pointed your thumb back at Kaydel who was drooling and smiling at the boys.

"I can handle her, you know I can. You stay, get laid," Rey laughed as she whispered.

"Oh my gosh Rey! I can't sleep with all three of them," you hoarsely whispered back.

She sighed, lowering her head, "No, you're right you can't fuck all three of them..."

"Thank–"

"You can fuck all six of them!" She interrupted you.

You groaned, trying to ignore the heat pooling in your lower belly at the thought.

She nudged your shoulder, "You're on the pill, and plus they look too classy to be carrying around STI's."

You couldn't argue with her there... But six? Christ you've only ever been with two and that was one time. But fuck you couldn't stop thinking about it. Taking them all at once, or having them take turns? Lord, you didn't even know how you'd manage, but you'd be damned if you didn't try.

You nodded 'okay' as you smiled like an idiot and Rey winked at you as the two of you finally got to the cab. The guys helped Kaydel get into the cab and Rey grabbed your arm before she sat down too.

"Be safe, call me if you need anything. I'll make Finn come and get you or something, okay?" Rey whispered as you hugged her.

"Okay, I will, love you," you whispered back.

"I lllove youuuu biiitch," Kaydel slurred from inside the cab. You and Rey laughed and Rey sat down. You leaned into the cab and gave them both a kiss before the driver drove off.

You turned around to see the three guys waiting, arms crossed, all fucking smirking.

"Right, this'll be fun love," Ap'lek said as he put his hand on your lower back, urging you back inside.

"Boss'll love this huh?" Cardo said to Vic from behind you. You weren't sure if you were supposed to hear it, but you did and suddenly you were feeling slightly nervous.

You followed the three guys, picking up the other three along the way. They introduced themselves to you as well, but you can only remember Ushar and not the other two. All six of them were completely gorgeous and radiating insane amounts of testosterone. All needy and hot. 

You wondered which one was the boss.

You figured that if you were going to actually go through with this, you'd need to set some... ground rules? You weren't sure, but you needed to get some things out on the table. Before you went through the door to their private room you stopped, causing them all to stop and look at you.

"Having second thoughts baby?" Cardo said as he bent and kissed your neck. You shivered and cleared your throat.

"Absolutely not," you smiled, "But, two things:" you paused and saw that they were all listening so you continued, "Uh, I'm on birth control... and um I'm clean. Are you guys?"

You jumped when Ap'lek laughed loudly before picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder with one arm, patting your ass. You yelped and kicked at his back playfully, trying to hide your nerves.

"We're all clean here love, don't worry," he pushed the door open and strode through, "boss man is here too."

You froze in his arms, shakily craning your neck so that you could look up into the room. It was tinged red, lowlights and shadows filled the room. The smell of cigarette smoke and expensive alcohol filled your nostrils along with the scent of a bunch of different colognes, all mixing to create an intoxicating potion.

Your eyes focused to the lowlight and you saw _another_ man sitting on one of the couches, legs spread wide, eyes on you. He was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket over top. His hair was wavy, falling in perfect dark curls around his eyes. You could catch a glint of amber reflecting the red tinged light. 

You choked on your breath and clenched your thighs together. If you thought the six men behind you were gorgeous, the man in front of you was a god carved by angels. He took your breath away, replacing it with the sudden need to swallow his dick and not oxygen.

"What is this?" The man on the couch said. His voice penetrated your ear drums, filling them with a deep and silky sound. You moaned quietly.

Ap'lek must have heard you because he chuckled as he let you down. You fumbled on your legs like a newborn deer, knees threatening to buckle under the gaze of this insanely sexy man.

"She's new, never been here before, and well–" Vic spoke matter-of-factly, gesturing to your figure. They were talking about your appearance. You smiled, loving the way the unspoken compliment went straight to your head.

The man on the couch leaned forward, elbows on his knees, cigarette between his long and thick fingers. He cocked his head to one side, then the other. Looking at you, observing you, analyzing you. You tried to look anywhere but his eyes, but you found yourself trapped in his stare.

"Come here princess," he taunted you with two fingers, beckoning you to come closer.

You started walking and he held up his palm, tsking his tongue. You stopped and looked at him, he didn't say anything, he just nodded to the ground. It was so subtle your blurred vision barely caught it. You clenched and let out a soft moan.

He wanted you to crawl.

You hesitated, but then thought, _fuck it_ , and dropped to your knees.

You heard the strangled moans and grunts coming from behind you as you fell, wiggling your hips and bum as you slowly crawled over to the intimidating man in front of you.

He hummed in affirmation, "Wanna play with us baby?"

You looked up at him. You couldn't believe you were acting this way and you'd just met these people. They could murder you for all you know. But the power. No, the dominance that the man in front of you held, well it was making the risk worth it.

"Yes..." You didn't know his name yet.

"Kylo Ren, call me Kylo," he answered for you. The way his voice rumbled around his name, the way his tongue curled, Christ it made you moan out loud.

He smiled, Kylo, and then brought his free hand down to caress your chin. You leaned up into it so that you were sitting on your knees, hands in your lap smoothing your dress. He slapped your cheek then, not too hard but enough that you let out another moan, but this time you said his name.

"Kylo..." You repeated, letting it roll off your tongue just like he did. You saw him shiver then and tilt his head back.

" _Good girl_ ," Kylo purred as he leaned back, taking a drag from his cigarette. You hated smoking, but you'd make an exception for this man. Hell, you'd turn your cheek from any bad habit he had.

But right now, you wanted to be his bad habit.

You realized that the rest of the men had gathered around, some had taken seats on the couches and others were merely standing. And they all had one thing in common: raging boners.

They all wanted you, to devour and destroy your perfect little figure. Fuck with you until you weren't thinking straight. Make you forget your name and only remember theirs.

You swallowed thickly, pressing your legs together. You could feel how wet you already were, and no one had even touched you yet. You figured it must be the complete and utter obscenity of the situation. Everything about this was so wrong. Who just meets six, no seven, men and automatically wants to be dicked down by all of them? In public?

You couldn't help wanting it though, needing it.

You kept your gaze locked to Kylo's as he continued to smoke, watching the way his plump lips wrapped around the cigarette. How his cheeks hollowed slightly as he inhaled. And the way he could manipulate the smoke coming out of his mouth and nose? Fucking hell. You were completely hypnotized by him.

He noticed you beginning to fidget in your spot and he smirked.

"You ready princess?" He cocked his head again and you almost lost it at the sight of the veins on his neck popping. You watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed and you moaned aloud, nodding 'yes' blindly.

He nodded then, looking past you and suddenly you were swept up again, thrown over the shoulder of someone else. You yelped again, trying to see who it was.

Ushar.

He grinned at you something sinister and you felt your knees go weak over his back.

"So baby, here are the game rules: you're gonna take us, yes all six of us, while boss man here watches you, praises you and all that good shit," he slapped your ass as he threw you onto an empty couch, "Then, after we're done, boss man is gonna absolutely destroy you. If you survive, you win. If you don't well... Ren here will have to punish you. Pretty easy rules if you ask me."

He smiled, as if he had just given a grade-A performance. You shuddered, looking around the room at the men who were angrily pawing at their erections.

Your eyes settled on Kylo, he was leaning back, casual as ever, taking a sip of his drink then a drag from his cigarette, one after the other until he flicked his butt into the ashtray. You waited, staring into his eyes until he... nodded.

You were asking his permission.

Once he gave you the 'okay' you turned back to Ushar, who was dramatically looking at his watch and tapping his foot.

Ap'lek and Vic came up beside him, Cardo sat next to you, and the other two lingered in the background. Cardo put his hand on your thigh and kissed your neck again. You leaned so that he could have better access and you mewled when he licked a long slow line along your pulse.

"You want this don't you? To be fucked by all of us?" He whispered, his breath tickling the skin on your neck.

You couldn't speak anymore, the alcohol completely gone from your system now. Just the idea of all of this sobering you up completely. You felt like you needed a drink, or a hundred. But you didn't want to. You didn't want to forget about this, or question your consent in the morning.

No. 

You wanted this. You needed this.

You nodded, letting out a breathy "Yes please," before your hand snaked down to touch your folds through your thong.

A hand grabbed yours, pulling it away.

"Uh uh uh, not how it works sweet thing," Ap'lek cooed as he lowered himself down to be level with your lower half. He started pulling at the hem of your thong, riding up your dress as he did so, his face inching closer and then–

"No one gets to taste her except me," Kylo called casually, but sternly from the other couch across the room. Ap'lek immediately halted his movements and rose to sit back beside you.

"Yes sir," he said before placing his lips on your neck.

You were in awe. These men were completely controlled by Kylo. Ap'lek wasn't even phased to be denied. And Kylo seemed so cool and relaxed about it all. Meanwhile you were internally freaking out.

You had two men separately sucking at your neck, and six pairs of hands touching your body simultaneously. You had no idea how you were going to survive this night.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // it's a gangbang, so yeah, mind the tags and put your seatbelts on (there is now m/m relationship...), things are about to get so wrong in so many ways so i hope you enjoy xoxo

"Mhm, lift up baby, let's get these off," Ushar growled as he tugged at your thong. You lifted your hips and let him slide the fabric down your legs and off your body.

Your dress was ripped open in the front and you weren't wearing a bra, so you were pretty much naked already. Both Cardo and Ap'lek were trying to pull the remnants of your dress off your body, but with the six pairs of hands roaming around your figure it was kind of tough.

You felt confident, powerful. What with having all of these men worship your body like it was some kind of temple or something.

You stood up abruptly and their eyes all travelled upwards, meeting your eyes as you made eye contact with each one. They knew you weren't backing out or having second thoughts, and so they just let you continue doing whatever it was you were planning.

You stepped out of the web of body parts that was surrounding you, making your way to the middle of the room. Halfway between the six of them and Kylo. He had stilled the swirling of the ice cube in his drink when you stood up and was watching you with dark eyes.

You turned to face Kylo, showing your back end to the six men on the other side of the room. For some reason, you felt as if you were putting on this show for Kylo and Kylo only. Yeah the other men were insanely sexy and they were all making you feel so good, but, you couldn't help but want to please Kylo. To make him feel as if he's the only one you're thinking about. And in a lot of ways he is the only thing on your mind.

You dragged your hands slowly up your body, carefully following your curves. You wiggled your hips a little bit and you heard someone behind you grunt. You smiled, keeping eye contact with Kylo, and grabbed the sides of your dress where it was ripped. You started slowly tugging at the fabric, exposing more and more skin.

Up until now, you breasts were still covered, your dress not ripped open completely. But now you were tearing the thin fabric stitch-by-stitch until your hardened nipples were exposed to the muggy air. Even though it was warm in the room, your nipples were as stiff as ever. You watched Kylo's eyes flash down to your chest quickly before meeting your gaze again.

You smiled again and he nodded, so you continued. You pulled your arms free of the dress and began shimmying it down your torso, bending slightly as you pushed it past your hips and ass. You bent down completely, only breaking eye contact with Kylo when you glanced down to step out of your dress. The strangled moans and grunts that came from behind you only made you more excited, and you thought you heard Kylo moan too. You hoped he was enjoying this as much as you were.

"Ushar," Kylo's voice suddenly broke the silence and it made you jump a little bit. He smirked as he held out his hand. Ushar walked past you, slapping your ass as he did, and went over to Kylo. You watched intently, moaning and pressing your legs together as you watched Ushar place your panties in Kylo's hand. He nodded thanks to Ushar, who went back to sit on the couch behind you and you eyed up Kylo as he brought your panties up to his face.

You heard him inhale deeply, his eyes closing as he did so and you blushed from it. Yeah you were standing completely naked in front of six men, but something about watching Kylo be so intimate with your panties made you feel embarrassed.

Kylo's eyes shot open and he nodded, looking past you and once again you were swept up by strong arms and thrown back onto the couch.

"Your skin is so soft sweet thing," Cardo hummed as he pawed at your waist, one hand trailing up to cup your breast. You moaned and writhed on the couch, head falling back as the six pairs of hands resumed exploring your now naked body.

The music seemed louder now, echoing in your mind, the fog and steam growing in the room with each passing second. Hands, fingers, mouths, and tongues making their way across your body, touching everywhere except where you needed it most.

Ap'lek was the first to pull his erection free from his pants, and after he did so all the rest of them followed after. You figured that Kylo was the big boss, but whenever he wasn't there Ap'lek was the second in command. He too held a substantial amount of power over the rest of the men. It seemed like they all waited until Ap'lek made the first move.

The six of them continued to play with your body as they stroked their own cocks, grunting and becoming rougher by the minute. This went on for what seemed like hours, a bit torturous actually.

You felt a sizzling all over your body, flames being lit and licked with each touch. Red and purple welts spotted your entire body, tongues and lips sucking at every inch of your flesh. From what you could see, you had hickies on your legs, stomach, breasts, and even your arms.

 _Christ, these men are animals_ , you thought as Vic sucked one of your breasts into his mouth. His tongue swirled around your areola and he playfully bit your nipple. Your entire body involuntarily bucked up into Ap'lek's mouth and he snickered against your skin.

You groaned with annoyance, it was getting to be too much now. You were becoming overstimulated and no one had even went near your centre yet. You were completely dripping now, you could feel the wetness soaking into the couch beneath you every time you moved, yet no one was touching you there.

Ap'lek chuckled and he grabbed your throat. As soon as his fingers wrapped around your neck, everyone else backed away. The hands, tongues and mouths were gone from your body and you shivered, looking into Ap'leks eyes deeply. He loosened his grip and brought his thumb to trail along your bottom lip. You snaked your tongue out to lick it and he smirked.

"I think she's ready mates," he bent down and licked your bottom lip. You tried to lift your face to his, but he never let your lips touch. You looked up at him, eyes wide and lips in a pout. He cocked his head, running his hand down your throat, your chest, your stomach, stopping just before the place you wanted him most. He swirled lazy circles over you lower belly, making it flutter in response.

"Since you've been such a good girl, I'll let you choose," he spoke down to you, his tone playful. You nodded, curious as to what exactly he meant.

Your eyes trailed away from his eyes, watching his hand work circles over your lower belly, watching him pump his own erection slowly. You moaned and slowly started to realize what he meant. Behind him, the other five were standing in a line, cocks out, each of them lazily fisting them.

He was going to let you choose how you took them.

"Now love, bit of a shame really, but there are six of us and you only have the means to pleasure five of us," Ap'lek's fingers slowly started moving towards your centre. You bucked your hips, trying to feel his fingers there. He just laughed and his other hand found your throat again. You locked eyes with him, feeling the pressure of his hand grow tighter on your neck. The fuzziness enveloping your brain almost made you ignorant to the fact that his fingers ghosted your slit. 

Almost.

You moaned and your eyes closed at the feeling. He slid his fingers up and down your slit, spreading the arousal pouring out of you. He prodded at your entrance and your eyes shot open. He smirked and took his fingers away, pressure still on your neck.

You watched as he started to bring his fingers up to his mouth but you heard Kylo grunt from behind him. Ap'lek hesitated, his hands shaking, eyes trained on his glistening fingers. He wanted to taste you _so fucking bad_. But Kylo told him not to. So instead he brought his fingers down to your lips and you immediately opened your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his fingers, loving the way you tasted on them. Ap'lek moaned quietly, his eyes big and in awe of you.

He pulled his fingers from your mouth, his hand going back to stroke his erection. He released your throat and sighed, taking a step back and joining the line-up of men. You sat up slowly, your limbs feeling like jelly already.

"Anyways," Ap'lek continued, his voice hoarse, "What I'm saying is: you get to pick which pair of us you want together."

You looked at him confused. _Together? Only two at a time?_ You had no idea what he meant. He saw your confusion and laughed, the other men quietly snickering as they looked at each other.

"Oh come on love, you're smarter than that," Ap'lek shot at you. "You have three holes and two hands, that means you can take care of five of us. One will be left out. So you get to pick, which pair of us," they all stopped jerking their erections, hands moving slowly to the sides and– "will be taking care of each other."

Ap'lek finished his sentence and your jaw dropped.

Strangled moans filled the room as you watched the men reach to their right and start stroking the man next to them.

"What..." You said quietly. Your eyes darted between them all, watching as they fisted each other's cocks.

Ap'lek was at the front of the line, jerking his own erection and Vic's next to him. Vic had his hand wrapped tightly around Ushar, Ushar on Cardo, and so on and so forth. You couldn't believe what you were seeing. And you couldn't believe that you got to pick the pair.

You understood now completely. You wiggled on the couch, suddenly feeling your face blush again. You didn't want to think about it too much, so your took one last glance at the six of them and stood up.

You walked over and stopped in front of Ap'lek and brought your hand up to rest on his chest. He inhaled sharply, watching as your eyes travelled down his body. Without looking up you started walking down the line, eyes trained on each of their cocks, wrapped by another man's hand. You held your hand up, letting your fingers drag across each of their chests, loving the way each of them sucked in a breath or moaned when your tiny fingers finally touched them.

They were all still completely dressed, save for their erections poking out the pants, but the electricity that coursed through your fingers into their bodies only got them riled up more.

You stopped at the last man and looked back up at him. You cursed yourself for not remembering his name.

"Kuruk," he groaned, as if reading your mind. You glanced over to the man to his left, the one who was still slowly pumping his cock.

"Trudgen," he spat out quietly, chocking back a moan from Cardo squeezing the base of his shaft.

You smiled, taking a few steps back to look at them all again. You peered through the wall of bodies in front of you and saw Kylo sat back, legs wide open, another cigarette sat between his lips. His eyes were already on you, always on you. They never left your body, watching your every move, watching everything you did.

You blushed again as you sat back on the couch.

"So princess," Ap'lek's voice was husky, "Who's it gonna be?"

You cocked your head and smiled, pulling your hair back and securing it in a high ponytail.

"Ushar," you said confidently. You saw Ushar smirk slightly, his grip tightening on Cardo's length. 

"And?" Ap'lek prompted.

"And you," you answered for him. Eyes locked to his, you licked your lips and tightened your ponytail.

His expression took you a bit by surprise, a dangerous mixture. He looked pleased and downright sinister. You weren't sure if you'd made the right choice or not.

Your eye contact with Ap'lek was interrupted when you heard clapping coming from behind the guys. You looked past them to see Kylo sitting forward now, elbows on his knees, cigarette still between his full lips. His eyes were downcast and he was clapping.

You clenched and pushed your legs closer together, waiting.

"Good choice princess, this is going to be fun," Kylo's words were a bit muffled from the cigarette in his mouth, but he sounded all too pleased and completely entertained. To be honest, he was completely enthralled with you. Fascinated by your confidence yet wanting to punish you for your cockiness.

He inhaled, cheeks hollowing out, before taking the cigarette from his mouth, smoke expertly coming out of his nose.

"Come here baby," Kylo beckoned you with the two fingers holding the cigarette and you immediately stood up. As you walked passed the line-up of men you heard some groans. Kylo laughed, "Don't worry, this'll only take a second." He took another long drag.

You walked over to him quickly, quicker than you thought, as if your response to him was automatic. You didn't even think twice about it, you just obeyed.

Once you reached him his free hand wrapped around your body, settling on your ass and grabbing a handful of your soft skin. He bent and kissed your hip, letting the smoke he'd kept in his mouth pool around your skin. You were so preoccupied with his hands and lips on you that you weren't expecting what he did next.

You yelped in pain, glancing down at your chest where Kylo was pressing his cigarette into your skin. He twisted the butt into your breast and you winced trying to pull away from him. He bit your hip bone and slapped your ass so hard you cried out. Then he was gone. His hands and mouth and cigarette butt gone from your skin.

You opened your eyes, tears brimming in the corners. You felt searing hot pain from where he'd burn, bit, and slapped you, but for some reason you felt extremely cold without his touch.

"Go on and play with my men princess, you're ready now," Kylo said as he sipped his drink, ice cube clinking in the glass.

You were still in awe of what he did, so you found yourself nodding and walking back to the other couch. Your legs stuck together from your liquid arousal still pouring from you, dripping far down your inner thighs.

As soon as you walked passed the lineup, Vic grabbed you, lifting you up so that your legs wrapped around his waist. He held you by your ass and sat himself on the couch, situating the two of you so that you were straddling him.

You felt his erection poking at your entrance and you moaned, the slightest touch sending your body into hyperdrive. You'd been neglected for hours it seemed like, and now that you were so close to getting it you were going insane. Vic massaged your ass with his hands, his lips sucking more welts into your neck. You arched your back and moaned, feeling his mouth at your pulse.

Cardo stood on the couch so that his cock was right in your face and you knew what you were going to do with him. He brought his hand down and stroked your cheek, tucking some stray hairs behind your ear before grabbing your chin and forcing you to look up at him completely.

"Open up baby," he cooed and you did as you were told. You opened your mouth and he bent slightly, spitting on your tongue. He contact made you shiver and before you could close your mouth, Cardo thrust his entire length into it. You reflexively gagged and tried to back away, but Vic held you still tightly. Cardo grabbed your ponytail and held you on his length for a few seconds, only pulling out when you started punching his thigh. He let you have a few seconds to catch your breath before slowly pushing back into your mouth.

"Fuck, your pretty little mouth is so wet and warm," Cardo strained his words as his head fell back. You got past the initial shock and gradually opened up your throat, letting his length slide effortlessly down.

" _Shit_ ," Cardo choked out. You hummed at the praise and started bobbing your head.

You almost forgot about the five other men around you, but quickly were thrown back into reality when you felt Vic's length gently pushing up into you. You choked on your breath and Cardo's dick and tried to slam your hips down onto Vic. His strong hands held you in the air, tsk-ing his tongue as he slowly lowered you down onto his length.

"Not so fucking– _mhm fuck_ , not so fast princess," Vic said as he sat you completely down on his length. You clenched around him and he slapped your ass in response.

"Fuck. You're so fucking tight little girl," he rasped out as he slowly pulled out, only to thrust in with more force.

Cardo tugged at your hair and you realized his cock was still in your mouth. You tried bobbing your head but you couldn't concentrate, not with Vic steadily fucking up into you now. Cardo growled and held your face with both of his hands, snapping his hips so that he was face-fucking you, matching the pace that Vic was creating.

You sat like that for a while it felt like, tongue and lips going numb from Cardo face-fucking you, cunt clenching and spazzing out from Vic pounding you.

Then you felt something, too small to be one of them, so a finger maybe, prodding at your other hole. You clenched hard and inhaled sharply, trying to turn so you could see who it was.

"Shh, relax baby," Ap'lek cooed from behind you, "We gotta get you nice and ready for me. I don't want to hurt you. Not really at least," his voice was deep and filled with complete amusement.

You moaned when he inserted one finger, trying to accommodate feeling so full.

"Shit, this ass is tight," Ap'lek said breathlessly, almost as if he didn't believe it. He pushed another finger in and you winced, feeling the stretch now. "You're so wet already baby, but better safe than sorry," he said, taking his fingers out of your hole. You could feel his breath on your ass and you choked on Cardo's length again, clenching hard around Vic. The two of them groaned and you felt it then–

Ap'lek's tongue, licking a long flat line up Vic's length stopping at your asshole. He lingered there and swirled his tongue around your pucker. You moaned on Cardo's cock when you felt Ap'lek spit a glob of saliva on your hole, patting your ass cheek as he did so.

Your mind was reeling, all this time Vic and Cardo never stopped fucking you and you now had Trudgen and Kuruk on either side of you, dicks in your tiny hands, jerking them off as best you could considering. They all moaned in sync and you clenched your hands and cunt every time, loving the way you all sounded together.

The music had faded now, it wasn't as loud as before. It had fallen into the background, albeit still echoing through the room. The smell of smoke and alcohol was overrun with pheromones and sweat, cologne and your perfume sneaking its way into the mixture every now and again.

You felt it now, Ap'lek's length, pushing at your other hole. You winced, it already felt so much bigger than his fingers and you weren't sure you'd be able to take it. You took a deep breath, or at least tried to as Cardo fucked your throat relentlessly.

You heard a lighter click, and the smell of smoke was much more prominent now. Ap'lek's hands were on you, and everyone else was preoccupied with ravaging your body so–

"Let's do this mate," Ushar said from behind you.

Ushar must be the one smoking. No way would Kylo be over here. You craned your neck and eyes to try and see but no use, Cardo was holding your face in place. You looked up at him with wide eyes, pleading to him to let you look.

He smirked and released your head, pulling his length free of your mouth. You gasped for air, gulping it down and letting it out with breathy moans as Vic pounded into you. Cardo grabbed your chin again, but forced your face backwards. You saw Ap'lek, one hand on your ass cheek, the other tightly gripping Ushar's erection, pumping it steadily as he let Ushar's hand ease his length into your ass.

You groaned, feeling the stretch of Ap'lek's length entering you. Your breath hitched when you saw Ushar take a drag from the cigarette, blowing the smoke onto your ass before bringing the cigarette to your ass cheek. You could just see it out of the corner of your eye but you wiggled, trying to avoid getting burned. Again.

"That's not part of the game sweetheart," Ushar said, moaning from Ap'lek jerking his cock.

You winced again, feeling Ap'lek slowly sink further and further into your ass. You didn't move this time though, you didn't want Ushar to burn you.

Or did you?

You wiggled again, this time backwards so that Ap'leks length fully sheathed inside your ass. He choked on his breath and grabbed your ass harder. He must've clenched his fist around Ushar's length because Ushar growled lowly and pushed the cigarette into the tender flesh above your ass.

You cried out, a sound somewhere between pain and pleasure, and smiled to yourself.

"Fucking slut, you wanted that didn't you?" Ushar growled as he lifted the still burning cigarette from your lower back.

You couldn't answer because Cardo turned your face back around and pried your mouth open with his fingers, shoving his cock back inside. You gagged again, causing you to clench and both Vic and Ap'lek grunted from the tightness.

"Shit love, I can barely move back here," Ap'lek teased as he started slowly thrusting in and out of your ass.

You couldn't speak or laugh, so you just moaned on Cardo's length, swallowing it easily now. Vic fucked up into you at a faster pace than before and Ap'lek was fucking down into you steadily now. You tried your best to keep your pace with jerking off Trudgen and Kuruk, but you knew it wasn't going to be as good. Still, they moaned at the little movements you did with your wrists, liking it when you jerked and swirled your wrists at the same time.

You moaned when Vic and Ap'lek set the same pace, going in and out simultaneously, making you feel completely stuffed full. You could feel every single one of their movements, it was becoming too much too quickly.

Everything felt so fucking good.

"Shit, I can feel your dick through her," Vic spat at Ap'lek, which only made the two of them moan even more.

Your eyes shut reflexively, feeling your orgasm creep up on you. Your body started to tense up and they all knew you were close too.

"Make her cum," Kylo called out. Your eyes snapped open from his voice and you moaned. The mood changed then, and everyone started moving faster, more sloppy. Organized chaos as they all worked to make your body reach its limit.

"Cum. Cum for me princess," Kylo called out again, his voice deep and rough. It sounded like he was straining himself to speak, but you couldn't see what he was doing. His words were more than enough to send you over the edge though and your climax smacked into you.

Your body went rigid and your screamed onto Cardo's length, the sound muffled by his cock. Your lower half wiggled and you felt the heat pooling in your lower belly explode. Tears pricked your eyes as the men didn't slow down, dragging out your orgasm until it became painful.

You felt a cigarette push into your lower back again, and again, and again as Ushar continuously seared circles into your skin. Vic pulled and squeezed your ask cheeks and Ap'lek had reached around and grabbed your throat, squeezing it tight as Cardo's length went in and out.

The cared not for your overstimulation, only for their own pleasure. They were too far gone, completely feral and animalistic by now. Reason and empathy gone. They lose their temper and their control easily. _Must be a bad habit_ , you thought as you finally started coming down from your high.

Your entire body tingled, reigniting as the three men fucking you didn't slow down. You looked up at Cardo who smiled down at you, wiping away one of your tears before pulling his length out.

Kuruk and Trudgen also stepped back, slipping out of your hands and off the couch. You gasped for air, looking down at Vic and then back at Ushar and Ap'lek. They had all slowed their pace, catching their breath as well.

You were confused again, why didn't they finish?

Ap'lek pulled out of you and Vic lifted you off his length. You winced at the emptiness, feeling cold and barren without them stuffing you full. You noticed Kuruk was laying on the floor and you swallowed hard.

Vic stood up, taking you with him and he placed you down on top of Kuruk who kissed at your breasts and chest before slamming up into your cunt with no warning. You cried out and someone else shoved themselves into your mouth. You opened your eyes and saw that it was Vic and yours eyes fell half-lidded. You sucked at him, tasting yourself all along his length.

Kuruk fucked up into you with a fast pace from the start and you slowly started climbing again. Being on the floor it was a different angle and Kuruk certainly knew how to use it to his advantage. You felt someone else at your back entrance again and you winced, trying to crane your neck to see.

"Cardo, you take it easy mate. It's pretty fucking tight, almost made me bust early," Ap'lek said from somewhere behind you.

So Cardo was at your ass they were all talking like you weren't there at all. It made you moan and clench. You didn't know why you loved being treated like this. Like a fucking sex-slave for these men.

Cardo's tip popped into your ass and you yelped on Vic's length.

"Fuck you're right," Cardo breathed, "you're so fucking tight sweetheart."

You inhaled slowly as you felt him completely thrust inside your ass and you exhaled, feeling relieved to be full again. Your body still buzzed from your first orgasm and you felt so fucking good. You didn't know where Ap'lek or Ushar or Trudgen were, but at this point you didn't care.

"I think we should let her see what's going on back here, don't you fellas?" Cardo spoke from behind you, voice strained as he pulled out completely from your ass. You pouted and Vic laughed, seeing your expression.

"I agree," Kuruk said as he lifted you off his dick, spinning you around and flipping you over so that your ass was sitting on his lower belly. You were facing the other way now and your eyes widened at what the saw.

Ap'lek, Ushar, and Trudgen were all standing, jerking each other's cocks, and making out in the exact same way you, Kaydel, and Rey had been earlier.

"Fuck..." You breathed as you watched them move in sync with each other. You would never has guessed this to happen, and you were in a gangbang with six men for Christ sake.

Vic came around and pushed you back with his hand on your chest and your hands fell onto Kuruk's pecs. Kuruk bent his knees and used his own hands to hoist you up, lining up his cock with your ass. You smiled at the men in front of you and Vic laughed.

"You're such a fucking whore," Vic smiled back at you, going to grab Kuruk's length, "put her down Kuruk, she fucking wants to be fucked with a view."

Kuruk dropped you slightly, letting Vic guide his length into your ass. You moaned again, feeling a different type of sensation with just your ass being stuffed. Once you were sat fully on Kuruk's length in your ass, Vic plunged three fingers into your cunt, pumping once and then twice before pulling them out.

He thrust them into your mouth and you quickly sucked your juices off them. Vic hummed in approval and moved out of the way. You saw Ap'lek, Ushar, and Trudgen walking towards you, faces flushed, cocks hard and red.

Trudgen knelt down in between your legs, inching himself closer until he the tip of his cock was at your cunt. He slapped his length down on your clit and you cried out, the perfect opportunity for Ushar to thrust his dick into your mouth. You gagged over his thick length, realizing that it's thicker than anyone else's.

Ushar growled and grabbed your face with his hands, keeping your head turned so that he could fuck your face and throat. You moaned on his length, drooling and wincing when you felt Trudgen finally thrust into your cunt.

"Shit, you're so warm and wet," Trudgen cooed, watching your face contort with pleasure, "And so goddamn beautiful."

You felt you cheeks blush at that, as if this whole situation wasn't blush-worthy. There was just something about such a docile compliment like that that made you want to blush even more.

Trudgen rocked his hips down into you, slamming against your open legs with each thrust. You noticed Ap'lek come up to stand beside Ushar and your eyes widened to see them steal a sloppy kiss.

You wondered then, why they were all kissing each other and not you. Their lips had been on you yes, but they had been everywhere but your lips. Your thoughts were thwarted quickly when you watched Ushar grab Ap'lek's length, swirling his thumb around the tip, smearing the globs of precum around it. You moaned at the sight in front of you and Ushar sighed, feeling the vibrations from your voice ripple through his cock. Ap'lek's head fell back in pleasure and you watched as Ushar jerked Ap'lek's dick hard and fast. 

Cardo came back and knelt beside you and your hand flew to his length, gripping it tightly. He groaned, but pulled your hand off, bringing it up to his mouth. He licked along your palm, leaving a thick coat of saliva along it and your fingers, before slowly putting it back around his cock. You squeezed and let your slick hand glide up and down his shaft. He growled lowly at this and you hummed in response.

Suddenly there were fingers guiding your free hand somewhere and you realized it was Vic. He was knelt on the other side of you. You wished you could see him, hell you wish you could see all of them at once, but your face was stuck facing Ushar. Not that you were complaining. Watching Ushar jerk Ap'lek was shooting you to your next climax more than fast enough.

Then you felt fingers ghost your clit and your entire body convulsed. The men all chuckled darkly and picked up the pace and force, changing the mood again.

"You're going to cum again, aren't you?" A chuckle and then, "Pretty little slut."

Vic.

He was whispering in your ear, small groans leaving his mouth when you clenched your fist around his shaft. His fingers were swirling tight, concise circles around your stiff clit and you were tensing up quickly.

He brought his fingers from your clit and shoved them into your mouth, stretching your lips even more, fighting for dominance with Ushar's cock. Feeling them both in your mouth, feeling both Kuruk and Trudgen fuck you senseless, shit you could cum just from that.

Vic ripped his fingers from your mouth and playfully slapped your clit. You winced on Ushar's length and he yanked your ponytail back, tilting your face up so that he could smack your cheek. You noticed he had a cigarette in his mouth and you watched as he delicately put it in Ap'lek's mouth.

Ap'lek took a drag from it and blew the smoke onto your body. The cool air made you shiver and that made all the men groan in pleasure. Ap'lek lowered the cigarette to your chest, tapping it so that ash fell onto your breasts. You wiggled and winced again, tears brimming your eyes. Ap'lek started moving the cigarette down towards your lower belly, stopping just above the top of your pussy.

"Don't cum until boss man says love, or I'll have to burn that pretty little clit of yours," Ap'lek taunted, tapping the cigarette again so more ash fell on your mound. You seethed, moaning and writhing beneath all these men.

It hurt, like really fucking hurt, but you couldn't help but want it. All of this was totally and completely obscene, but you craved it more and more as time went on.

At the mention of Kylo, you sort of forgot he was there. You tried to look over to where he was sitting, but you couldn't move much. Ushar had your face locked in place and he was fucking your throat with no mercy. Your lips, tongue and throat had gone past the point of burning, they were just numb now.

All you could feel was Vic's fingers on your clit, Kuruk and Trudgen fucking your holes, massaging your walls in all the right places, and the burning ash, lingering on your skin. You were so fucking close, and they all knew. You tried to hold out, just until Kylo gave you permission. You wanted to be good for him, to show him you can handle this. Cause– _Shit_.

You still had to go through Kylo after this and your head grew dizzy with the thought.

Vic's circles on your clit were tighter and faster, and you were getting thoroughly fucked in all of your holes. Your hands and arms were tired from jerking off and your clit screamed at you to release. You groaned louder, wriggling in the arms of these men.

You heard Kylo laugh then, low and dark. Ap'lek had taken the cigarette away to take a drag, blowing the smoke onto your body before tapping more ash onto your tits.

"I think she's had enough, but just to make sure I want to hear her," Kylo said darkly.

Then Ushar ripped his length from your mouth, strings and globs of saliva flying through the air. You took the opportunity to face forward, slightly off to the side so you could see Kylo. You made eye contact with him and you saw his jaw tense, fist that wasn't holding his drink clench.

"Fuck..." you said quietly. He was so fucking beautiful, for a second you forgot about all of the men fucking you.

"Ask me nicely princess," Kylo nodded, smirking.

"Please..." you whispered.

Kylo leaned forward, cupping his hand around his ear, "Can't hear you love, be loud like I know you can be."

"Please!" You said louder.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you'll have to do better than that darling," Kylo teased as he sat back in the couch. You eyed up his bulge, erection so painfully large in his pants, yet he wasn't doing anything about it.

Vic's movements sped up and so did everyone else's and you were dangerously close. You thought you might actually cum without permission at this rate.

You looked right into Kylo's eyes, licked your lips and pleaded, "Please Kylo! Please– _fuck_! Please please let me cum sir, p-please I need to..." The last word turned into a drawn out moan and your body tensed up, you were right there, but you needed his permission, you needed that push. You were working so hard to wait, you needed your reward.

Kylo took a sip of his drink and smirked, cocking his head to the side so that he could see more of you. He inhaled sharply, seeing you like this was making him go crazy. But he couldn't let you know that, not yet.

"Eyes on me princess, you take 'em off me and you'll be punished," Kylo's voice was commanding, powerful. Dominant. You nodded. " _Good girl_ , now, cum for me again baby. Right now."

You kept your eyes open, despite every muscle in your face wanting you to close them. Vic flicked your clit and you shattered. You moaned so fucking loud you couldn't hear the music anymore, your vision blurred but you kept your gaze on Kylo. Your lower body clenched hard and you felt sizzling hot pain coming from your lower belly. You didn't dare to look down, mostly because you knew what was happening.

Ap'lek was pressing the cigarette butt into your skin as you came, intensifying your orgasm and making you cry out. Tears spilled from your eyes this time around and your blinked hard to set them free. Your body convulsed and your mouth hung open. The men didn't let up though, Vic pushed you past overstimulation and continued to rub your clit as you continued to jerk him and you started jerking Ushar's cock too.

Kuruk and Trudgen were fucking you senseless and Ap'lek continued to pepper your torso with hot ash. You screamed, still not breaking eye contact with Kylo until he held his hand up.

Vic stopped then, and so did everyone else. Kylo pulled something from his pocket and threw it across the room. Ap'lek caught it and smirked.

"One more time baby, put on a pretty show for us while we all cum, hmm?" Ap'lek cooed as he lifted you off of Kuruk. You caught a flash of what he was holding: something small and black, sleek and shiny and–

 _Fuck_.

A bullet vibrator.

Your body was still shaking from one whole minute ago, no way you could do it again.

You shook your head 'no' and you heard Kylo growl.

"You remember the rules of the game princess? Or should I remind you?" He sat forward on the couch, lighting yet another cigarette. Christ, smoking really is his bad habit.

You winced, shaking your head 'no' again. You didn't need reminding. You have to survive the six of them _and_ Kylo. Or else you'd be severely punished. You weren't sure what could be classified as "worse" than this. Unless your original hunch was right and they planned to kill you afterwards. You shook the thought from your mind and looked up at Ap'lek, nodding 'yes'.

Kylo grunted in approval and sat back on the couch, while the five other men crowded in a circle around you, all pumping their own cocks.

"Sit on that pretty ass of yours and lean back, let us all see how gorgeous you are when you cum," Vic drawled as he knelt down, kissing your neck hotly. Ap'lek passed the vibrator to Vic, who turned it on before handing it to you.

It buzzed in your little fingers, making them tickle. You giggled at the sensation and the men all moaned.

"Fuck, you want this too huh?" Ushar spat at you.

"Dirty fucking slut, aren't you?" Kuruk said lowly.

Everyone else hummed in agreement, and you just smirked, leaning back on the floor, opening your legs wide and right in front of Kylo. The six of them left an opening in the circle so that Kylo could see everything, and you blushed when you saw him already devouring you with his eyes.

For the first time tonight, or you should say this morning, you wondered what time it was. You'd been going at it with the six of them for what felt like hours, but you weren't exactly sure how long it'd actually been. You glanced around the room quickly, but there wasn't a clock on the wall. Your phone was in your purse that was sitting beside Kylo, and none of the guys were wearing a watch.

You shrugged, not really caring what time it was anyways. You weren't sleepy, you were wide awake in fact and you were ready to cum again. You wanted to. Needed to.

Cardo came up behind you, licking your neck before propping you up on a couch cushion he'd taken from the couch behind you guys. You smiled, grateful for the gesture because your elbows were sore from the hardwood floor.

"You'll need both hands baby, gotta give us a good show," Cardo whispered in your ear before standing back up behind you.

They were all slowly jerking their cocks, tightly, but slowly. Waiting for you to start before they even came close to climaxing. You positioned yourself on the couch cushion, vibrator in your left hand and you pressed it to your clit. The sensation immediately made you moan aloud and the men started pumping their fists faster.

You moaned consistently and brought your right hand to your mouth, putting your middle and ring finger in your mouth. You sucked hard, hard enough that your cheeks hollowed out around your fingers and you groaned on them, feeling the buzzing on your clit. You heard grunts and moans surrounding you, but you didn't take your eyes off Kylo. He didn't ask you to keep your gaze on him, but you figured doing so would please him.

You popped your fingers out of your mouth and slowly trailed them down your body, ghosting over the hickies and cigarette burns. You winced, feeling the tender, burnt, skin, but kept going, leaving a trail of your saliva down your body.

Everything was wet, whether with your arousal, your saliva or theirs, or sweat. It was hot and muggy. The room was drenched in a cloud of pure and guttural lust and you were all drowning in it.

You darted your fingers past the vibrator and swirled them at your entrance. You noticed Kylo's eye twitch subtly when you started pushing them into your cunt.

"Another one princess," Kylo called to you, now leaning forwards again.

You obeyed and added your index finger. You were pouring arousal, so it slipped in with ease. You tensed slightly, hitting your g-spot now with three fingers, curling them as you rubbed the vibrator on your clit.

You heard strangled moans and praises coming from around you, but you were focused on Kylo.

"Another one," Kylo commanded.

You slipped your pinky in, feeling the stretch now that you had four fingers in, though you didn't feel as full as you did with the guys. You moaned and your hips wiggled in time with your small thrusts. You clenched around your fingers and your breath hitched. You were close.

"Good girl. Now, all of it princess. Take the whole thing," Kylo slowly spoke, letting you soak his words up and process his demand:

_Your fist._

You slowly pulled your fingers out slightly, not all the way out, just enough that you could curl your hand so that your thumb prodded at your entrance too. You clasped your fist shut, making a point with your fingers inside you and you started pushing. You groaned, low and long as you forced your knuckles to go inside you.

" _Shit_ ,"

" _Fuuuuck_ ,"

You heard Cardo and Kuruk slur as they released their loads on your body. You felt warm wetness coat one of your shoulders and cheek and one of your legs, but you kept pushing. 

Almost in, just a little bit more until–

" _Ohmygod, fuuuckkk Kylo_..." You moaned aloud when your fist finally popped in, your hand sunk in your cunt up to your wrist.

"Shit, you're not even touching her Ren and she moans _your_ name," Ushar snapped, " _Oh fuck_." He groaned as he spilled his load all over your tits, coating them in milky, hot cum.

You started pumping your fist faster, the vibrator suddenly not buzzing fast enough. You fumbled to find the button and clicked it up until it wouldn't go any more.

"Holy shit, _fuck_ , I–" You started, but your words were cut off by a surge of energy coursing through you. You were going to cum, so you pleaded with your eyes to Kylo.

You glanced down to see him petting his erection through his pants. Your hips bucked seeing that because that was the first time all night he's touched himself. Your fist fucked you harder and you pressed the vibrator to your clit threatening numbness.

Kylo smirked, still stroking his erection through his pants. He took a deep breath, taking a drag of the cigarette that was still in his mouth. He exhaled and smoke came out of his nose and mouth as he talked.

"One more time princess, then you're mine. Cum, cum for me," Kylo commanded as more smoke seeped from his lips. Your eyes shut as your head fell back, finally receiving his permission you broke eye contact with him and let your body go.

Your orgasm shattered into you once again and you clenched violently around your fist. You screamed and convulsed on the floor, ripping your fist from your cunt and dropping the vibrator on the floor. You shook and twitched with fervour, feeling hot ropes of cum drench your entire body as the rest of the guys finished themselves off.

You laid there for a few minutes, you think, and when you came to no one was around you anymore. You looked around and all six of them had tucked themselves back into their pants and had taken seats on the couches throughout the room. They weren't regarding you at all really. They were taking long sips of liquor and heavy drags of their cigarettes.

The room suddenly felt cold and the music was blaring in your ears again. You looked down at your body, seeing the cum of six different men splayed all across it, mixed and mingled, dripping and trailing down into your crevices. Mixing with your sweat and arousal.

You glanced up at Kylo then, he was beckoning you with two fingers again, the same two fingers holding that damned cigarette. You sat up, found the vibrator and turned it off, leaving it on the floor as you crawled over to Kylo. Globs of cum falling to the hardwood floor, soaking your knees and feet as you made your way over to the boss.

You stopped right in front of him and sat on your knees. Chest and torso gleaming with the cum of his men, he smiled down at you.

"My turn princess, you ready?" He asked, taking another drag of his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray while blowing the smoke to the side.

You looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded 'yes' once.

" _Good girl_. I hope you survive," Kylo teased, leaning forward far enough before dipping his face, his lips crashing into yours so forcefully it took your breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AHHH so wow almost 8000 words of pure smut. shit guys, this took a TURN. no idea when chapter 3 will be out so yeah. hope you guys enjoyed this, i had so much fucking fun writing it. also if you see any typos or shit... no you don't. XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> hehe part two coming soon-ish? part two is where all the action is, duh, so please mind the tags! xoxo


End file.
